My Beautiful A
by bloodcoveredfangirl
Summary: I don't really do Valentine's Day but I had this idea and just had to write it. B's P.O.V about how beautiful his lover A is and how much he loves him. Sort of a prequel to my "A's Suicide Note" story. The story is better than summary so please read also there is yaoi lemon. Please review, constructive criticism is very welcome.


**B'S P.O.V**

To me, A is the most beautiful thing in the world. I wake up like I do every morning to see my boyfriend still fast asleep and naked next to me. This morning I am on my back with A lying on my chest softly breathing. A was always a deep sleeper even if it was the middle of an apocalypse with explosions and screaming everywhere, he would still be asleep. I always liked that, he is so cute when he sleeps all the stress you could see in his face when he is awake and working is completely gone when he sleeps, he looks relaxed which is rare to see when he's awake and that hurt, I wish that he can relax more.

I sigh and gently stroke his side; he hums slightly at the touch but doesn't wake. His skin is so soft it's like silk I love the feel of it, there are a few scratches, bites and bruises I had inflicted during sex it showed that he is mine and no one could touch him but me. I continue to stroke his pale skin and I begin to think that he should go outside more; he spends so much time inside, working, that his skin is ghostly white.

It's not long before he starts to wake up, he opens his gorgeous dark brown eyes slowly, I love his eyes they're so beautiful and always seem to sparkle it's a shame that his eye site is bad and he has to wear glasses, they hide his eyes too much but he had told me contacts are too uncomfortable for him. He looks up at me with those beautiful eyes still half asleep and he smiles, oh god his smile is so precious, he looks so much more beautiful when he smiles. Lately his smile has become rarer, he smiles less and cries more, I hate, hate, hate seeing him sad, something as beautiful as A should never be sad.

"Morning," he says sleepily.

"Morning," I say back and I kiss him carefully, softly. His soft, delicate lips part and I kiss him more deeply, he always tastes so sweet. We end the kiss and he slides out the bed so gracefully. I look over his body, he is short a good few inches shorter than me and he is so thin and seems to be getting thinner. He was always slim and fragile but still… I worry about his diet, he doesn't eat enough. Still his body is beautiful even if he is on the edge of being too thin.

He pulls out a clean blue dress shirt, skinny jeans, underwear and he picks up his dark blue dog collar (a joke gift from me that he loves and wears every day because he says that he is my loyal dog) from the floor and dresses quickly and puts on his thick-ish black glasses before he goes into the bathroom. When he comes out he looks me, and says "are you getting up today, B or are you planning on sleeping all day?"

I laugh and get up, grabbing clean underwear but putting on the same shirt and pants from yesterday which were thrown to the side randomly because I was in such a hurry to get naked and have sex with A last night. After I'm dressed A says quietly "we should get going."

I smile "yeah," just before he walks out of the door I grab his arm, turn him around and kiss him "I love you," I say. A says it back. I then take A's small hand in mine and we walk out of our room. A grips my hand as tightly as he can (which isn't very tight) as if he's scared I'd run off which I would never do but still I hold his hand firmly while being careful not to hurt my delicate lover.

We get to the cafeteria and we go to collect our breakfast, A takes a single piece of toast but I put a second on his plate only to have him look curiously at me "you need to eat more," I tell him, he doesn't argue. I pick up some jam and we find an isolated corner to sit in, I let A take some of my jam to spread on his toast (he's the only one who is allowed to touch my jam) and we start to eat. A finishes quickly and stays next to me, sitting closely, I notice a bit of jam stuck to the corner of his mouth and I move forward to lick it off making him blush slightly it's so cute when he blushes it makes me just want to kiss him and hold him and make him blush more so I can kiss him more and hold him more. I move back a bit and whisper "love you" because I just felt like saying it, I then turn back to eat the rest of my jam.

When I'm done we leave and begin to walk back to our room, A asks suddenly "what are you going to do today?" to which I shrug "I'm just going to study again…" he says quietly… sadly. I can't stand to see him sad, I want to make him happy and kill those who make him sad, I get an idea; I suddenly turn a corner and head outside dragging A with me "what? B!" A says shocked.

"You're far too stressed out A! You need to relax! And you won't so I'll make you!" I say harshly but A knows it's because I care and doesn't argue back.

It's cold outside and we didn't bring jackets because we hadn't known that we would be going outside. A shivers so I let go of his hand and hold his body close to mine to keep him warm. I love holding him it always feels so right to have A in my arms; it is where he belongs and where I belong.

We walk for a bit casually chatting about all sorts until we find a nice semi-isolated spot in the garden and we sit down. A cold wind blows and makes A's soft, blonde, almost shoulder length hair move in the wind and he shivers again. I hold him close to me again and I can't help but run my hand through his hair. I love to do that, A's hair is always so silky soft and shiny even if he hasn't showered in days. I tuck his hair behind his ears revealing his pierced ears and the small gold studs in them I lean forward and I kiss his ear. I continue to run my hand through his hair and it relaxes A a lot, he cuddles into me more. I look at him and I can't stop thinking about how beautiful he is and about how much I want to protect him. I have no idea what's come over me today but I feel oddly romantic and it's just not like me, I am usually violent and demanding but today I just felt… clam and fluffy inside… I guess it was the effect A had on me.

"Are you ok, B?" A askes.

"Yeah, why?"

"You're acting oddly sweet, what's wrong?"

"Nothing…" I say, it's a little funny how A thinks there is something the matter with me because of the way I was acting, wasn't this how couples were meant to act? But I suppose it's not very… me "I just guess I feel so in love with you," I mutter as I stare into his eyes.

He blushes and god damn he really is so beautiful when he blushes, I can't help myself I lean down and kiss him roughly causing an even, deeper, redder blush to appear ear to ear on his face as he kisses me back. "Wh-what was that for?" he asks shocked by the sudden act.

"Because you're beautiful and sexy!" I say loudly. He shrinks down into himself a bit; he's not very good at taking compliments and only sees the bad in himself never the good.

"Don't say things that aren't true, B," he says quietly, looking away from me.

I put my hand on his cheek and turn his face back to look at me, "it is true, A! You're beautiful and I love you. I know I don't say it much if at all but I should! I love you."

"I love you to, B," A sighed clearly not wanting to argue with me. I smile at him and kiss him again; I slip my tongue into his mouth and get on top of him forcing him to lie on his back on the grass, I straddle his hips. I dominate him quickly like always and we begin to make out, kissing deeply. I grind my hips against his just to hear him moan. I love his moans, it's so submissive, I love his voice; it's so quiet and sweet and filled with emotion. L tells him that's it's a bad thing, he says he shouldn't show any emotion but I disagree A's voice is perfect and hearing the emotion in his voice makes me love him so much more. I can just hear the purity and truth in his voice when he tells me he loves me.

I hate L so much for putting so much pressure on _my_ A. A is already smart enough, he's already perfect. But now's not the time to be thinking about L.

A's underneath me, moaning as we make out passionately, he arches his back and I can feel his growing hard on. I grin and rub against him as the blood rushes to my cock. He's so sexy I just have to be inside him. I begin to unbutton his shirt and once it's completely open I start to touch his bare chest, he moans to encourage me and I begin to play with his nipple with my left hand and with my right I undo his belt and I am about to undo his jeans but I hear a voice.

"You know, even though it is Valentine's Day this is still an orphanage, there are young children around who shouldn't see this, so would you mind doing this in your room instead?"

I look up to see L standing over us, sucking on a lollipop and looking at us. A went even redder when he realises what's happening. I sigh and say calmly "it's Valentine's Day?"

"Yes, did you not realise? I assumed that is why you two are… doing that," L states.

A and I shake our heads at the same time, I stand leaving A partially exposed and still erect on the ground, I'm still hard too it seems like this isn't quite enough to make our excitement go away. I pick A up, his shirt hanging off slightly and I kiss him deeply in front of L as if to say 'mine', "I'm surprised you're telling us to leave, L. I thought a pervert like you would enjoy a little show," I say mockingly and before L can say something back I carry A back inside and to our room.

Once back inside I put him down on the bed and remove his shirt and then his jeans and underwear leaving him naked except for his glasses and collar, he is blushing, his whole face is red "that was embarrassing…" he says.

"I'm sorry!" I say while I strip off my clothes. I look back at him and he's just lying there with his legs spread and still hard, any control over myself I had before was now gone, I grin again and lie on top of him grabbing his cock and hissing "you're still hard though." I'm desperate to fuck him roughly but I somehow manage to regain my control before I shove my hard cock into him.

A just laughs and pulls me down to kiss me "did you really forget its Valentine's Day, like I did?" he asks.

"Yeah, why?" I say kissing his cheek.

"Because you were being so unusually sweet, I thought it was maybe because of the day…"

I laugh "I really did forget A, I don't need a special day to tell you I love you, I _should_ say it every day. Also I don't really do Valentine's Day, it's just a scam to get shops to sell overpriced chocolate, cards and who knows what else," I say.

A giggles "Yeah, I agree, but still… I love you, B, will you be my valentine?" it was so innocent and sweet and just so… A that I couldn't say no.

"Of course, Aden, I love you," I say, I don't even care that I used his real name, he knows that I know it even though I promised not to say it in case it got him into trouble for telling me it when he didn't tell me it at all.

A just smiles and we continued to make out a bit before A says "maybe you subconsciously knew what today was and that's why you were so sweet?"

"Maybe," I laugh "anyway, let's get rid of our big problems," I say my boner is getting annoying and I just want to fuck him now with no bullshit getting in the way. A laughs, nods and raps his legs around my waist. I put my hands on his hips and thrust in without any preparation, it's unneeded as we had sex so much at least once a day often more, it may make me a pervert but how could I resist? A was too beautiful and I know how to turn him on and how to get him into bed with me.

A lets out a yelp but as soon as I am in he starts to move trying to get me to start thrusting. I don't move until he starts begging me to fuck him hard and as soon as he says the words "please B, please fuck me! please I want it hard! Master!" I start to fuck him with all I have. It's not long before he starts to moan like a whore and begging for me to go faster and harder and deeper, I am happy to comply with his pleas, the feeling of him around my cock is so amazing, he always makes me feel good, sex with A is the second best thing about him, he's just so god damn good at it each time is better than the time before. I dig my nails into his hips as I fuck him harder, he is moaning louder and louder as I go harder and when I look down at him I see that he's already cum and is hard again, his cum is covering his chest and making him look even sexier. I love how I can make him cum several times from one fucking.

I only gasp and moan a little even though it's amazing sex if I moan too much I would feel less dominant. I hiss compliments to A telling him that he is sexy and beautiful and that it feels so good, A's swearing (which he never does when we're not fucking) and begging and moaning loudly. I thrust so deep inside him as I look him in the eye, his beautiful, beautiful eyes.

It's not long before A orgasms again and I cum inside of him and fill him with my hot semen. He's panting like a dog; he's completely out of breath and it takes a while for him to recover. "Was it good?" he asks when he finally caches his breath.

"No it wasn't good, it was amazing, it always is A, you don't have to ask that all the time," I say. I'm lying next to him now and hugging him close to me.

"Sorry! I just wanted to make sure that I pleased you."

"You always please me!" I sigh "you're so kind A, that's what I love about you the most," I say. It is the best thing about him; he cares so much about everything and everyone even if they're horrible to him. He's just so pure, innocent, angelic, and I love him so much for that. I'm so lucky to have such a kind boyfriend who is so beautiful inside and outside even if I don't deserve it.

We just lie there in each other's arms and we stare lovingly at each other. I look at his face it's so beautiful, he's so beautiful but what's not beautiful and what I hate the most about him, the only thing I hate, is the numbers above his head; his lifespan. My beautiful, lovely boyfriend who I care about so much and was the only one I like, the only one who doesn't think that I'm a monster is going to die in a few months' time and I will be alone. He doesn't deserve to die so young. I thought that it would be an accident or a disease at first but now I'm sure it'll be suicide he suffers from depression (some days were better than others, today was a better day) and is on antidepressants, I've even caught him cutting himself. I shouted at him for it and dressed his wounds but I don't think he listens to me. One day my one light will be gone and I will be in a world of darkness and all I can do is smile and make him as happy as possible before I lose him forever. I've got to hold back my tears and smile…


End file.
